And Then There Were None
by Elizabeth Gray
Summary: When Clary accepts an invitation to a dinner on a boat to remember her dead father, she is tricked into a game of cat and mouse. 7 people were chosen, all with a connection to the mysterious fire that killed Clary's father, all with something to hide. As Clary begins to unravel the horrors behind the people Valentine worked with, will she get out alive?


**A/N: All characters and names belong to Cassandra Clare. The plot is based on Agatha Christie's book, ****And Then There Were None**

* * *

Chapter One: The Trap is Set

The truth of the matter was that it had already been a strange enough week for Clary. First, her theology class was canceled due to the professor's sudden bout of food poisoning which left Clary feeling quite displaced in the quiet peace of evenings. She was in her last year of college, the free time made her feel rather odd.

Second were the looks she got on campus ever since the fire. It hadn't been common knowledge that Clarissa Morgenstern, daughter of ad tycoon Valentine Morgenstern, attended Tufts University but that soon became apparent as the fire in Morgenstern Enterprises demolished its stocks, and its empire. Valentine Morgenstern was presumed dead as no one could have possibly survived the blaze which completely destroyed the high rise building surrounding 2 buildings with it. However when the front page obituary was released, overshadowing a story about the murderer who skins people alive, Clary's secret was blown.

It wasn't as if she wasn't sad or mournful, no Valentine Morgenstern was still her father as well as a human being so Clary attended the funeral in appropriate dress, turned tightlipped to the media to the advice of her father's advisors and grieved. But it was not the grief of a daughter however, but more of one to the loss of a stranger's life in an epic tragedy. Valentine may have been her biological father but there was no warmth in her house, no warmth at her mother's funeral, only stilted, awkward conversation and a small wave as she headed out to college. So as she waited for the inevitable call from her father's lawyers regarding his will, she endured the lingering gazes of her peers.

Third, it was the invitation. Simon burst into her dorm, muttering about the fancy, heavy paper of "freaking rich people". The elegant cursive spelled out,

**In Memoriam of**

**Valentine Morgenstern **

**Dinner on the **_**Idris**_

**1/23/12, 10 p.m.**

**Pier 17**

"It's probably just some memorial dinner your dad's lawyers forgot to tell you about." Simon shrugged.

"The ones that are paid a five grand by the hour? Yea right." Clary scoffed, feeling the weight of the fine paper in her hands. Simon jumped up on the bed.

"You should go, who knows? Maybe they'll finally give you your inheritance." Clary hit him in the arm.

"Simon! My father just died!" Simon shrugged.

"Yea that's sad and everything but it wasn't like he was a real dad to you. It won't hurt to check it out I mean you _are _his daughter. If you feel that uneasy, I'll go with you. If we don't like it, we can leave."

That was how Clary ended up here, in the vast dining hall of the boat named _Idris_, wearing that long green dress she only bought because Maia made her buy it, and trapped as the boat left dock just as she walked into the hall. That was how that led to the fourth odd thing in her week.

Because just as Simon began to sample the bread left in the center bowl and Clary took her first sip of tea, both felt the ground spin beneath their feet and turn black.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"...get the fuck out of here!" Clary did not need this headache right now. She slowly lifted herself up from the unfamiliar sofa and looked around at the unfamiliar room. It seemed like a lounge with plush red chairs and a grand chandelier reflecting twinkling golden lights that did not match the room. There was a woman on the chair next to her whom Clary recognized as one of her father's board members- Amatis Garroway.

"What the hell?" She muttered but a sudden realization hit her. "Simon?!" She sat up suddenly, her eyes darting for her friend.

"Here...Jeez Clary, what did I drink?" Simon huffed as he dragged himself up from the floor.

"I pretty sure we were all drugged, "drawled a voice in the corner. Clary looked to see a handsome boy, a bit older than her with a dull cockiness in his eyes. His blonde hair seemed to lazily curl over his forehead as he sipped wine.

"And you're still drinking the liquor." The woman sighed; she had long black hair and piercing brown eyes. Her white gloved hands played with the white rose pinned to her ruby red dress."Honestly Jace, you have quite the brain."

"What the hell does that matter?!" The old man was running around, trying to doors. "We need to get out of here!"

"Really Fell, I thought you'd be used to the whole tied up thing...thought you enjoyed it." Clary finally recognized the man as Magnus Bane, her father's Creative Department Head. The spiky hair and glittery clothing was hard to miss.

"We just all need to calm down." The boy was standing at the back corner of the room. His sharp blue eyes were scanning the room, looking for any exits.

"Alec darling, always the logical one." Magnus smiled affectionately. Magnus clapped his hands together. "Well since we have all been drugged together, might as well introduce ourselves. I am Magnus Bane. I have one cat and I like glitter, long walks on the beach and the color blue. Oh and I did mention I have my own fashion line? Very chic."

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood." Her gloved hands stopped fiddling with the flower. "I am-or was the go-to model for Morgenstrn products. Not anymore I suppose."

"Jace Herondale." The blonde boy smirked. "Lowly intern."

"Alec Lightwood, I-I'm just a college student I guess." He didn't move from his place in the corner. Everyone turned to Clary and Simon.

"Amatis Garroway, on the board of Morgenstern Enterprises." She said from her seat without looking up.

"I-I'm uhm...Clary- Clarissa Morgenstern and I'm-"

"Valentine's daughter." Jace finished with a knowing nod.

"Congratulations my dear, how does getting instantly rich feel?" Magnus chuckled.

"I-well I haven't exactly gotten my inheritance yet." Clary stammered.

"Damn lawyers...always hold out on you." Magnus sighed.

"Yes well...this is my friend Simon Lewis." Simon waved and smiled awkwardly. The old man was getting frantic now as he tried to vainly pull the doors open.

"They're locked!" He slammed his foot into one of them. "Why the hell are we wasting time introducing ourselves when we should be trying to find a way out?!"

"That's Ragnor Fell, head of Fell Corporations and his arse is currently being paid rent by a giant stick." Magnus commented coolly.

"I received an invitation tonight for a dinner. Now we were drugged and locked into a room. How can you not be panicking?! My wife must be worried-"

"Your mistress will be fine Fell." Isabelle commented. "And I would think that yanking on doors would hardly accomplish anything."

A large wave then knocked the boat with a sharp jerk to the left. Clay felt her body being flung into the hard surface of the table, feeling the dull throbbing pain the hard impression of the edge left on her ribs. There were shouts of surprise and grunts of annoyance.

"I need to leave!" Fell yelled as he tried to pull to pull the doors open.

That's when the power went out.

* * *

**A/N: I know I should really finish my other stories but this one wouldn't leave my head! This is probably going to be a short story, probably 3 or 4 chapters at most. I got it after watching an episode of Gosick with my friend and it can be compared to the Agatha Christie novel where everyone is picked off...one by one... Anyway since his is a true mystery, pay attention to everything that is written and watch for the red herrings! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
